The More You Know
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Sonic characters would be like of they had some of the traits as the actual animals? These little humorous one-shots would let you experience this exact thought. Read for laughs and maybe learn! Enjoy!
1. Hedgehog Fact 1

**Hello! I'm Warriorcatgirl375, or you can call me Warrior Kitty for short. This is my first story on the Sonic archive, though I never thought I'd actually make a story for this archive. Well, I've been getting into the Sonic series lately, so I'm taking a step in somewhere new. **

**Anyways, this story is an idea I got while in school. Since I like the Sonic games, I also love animals. And since the Sonic characters are animals, I'm letting my nerd side take over. So, enjoy this little story about the characters, having some of the traits as actual animals. Well, enjoy! **

Hedgehog Fact #1

_Fact: Hedgehogs have poor eyesight. They rely on scent and smell to guide them. _

"Okay, this is why we don't take directions from a mole." Knuckles growled. Him, Tails, and Sonic decided to go camping out in the woods. However, while they tried to find the campsite, they ended up getting lost. After many hours of walking cluelessly in the woods, they came across an old mole. They asked if he knew where the campgrounds were, and he told them to go in a certain direction and they'd reach there in no time. Well, he was flat out wrong and the trio got even more lost. So now it was the dead of night and the trio was still walking blindly.

"It's dark and I'm very tired!" Knuckles continued to complain.

"Well in a sense, this is your fault." Sonic said to him. "Tails said we had to go down the left trail, but you 'insisted' that we take the right. Now look where we are."

The echidna glared back at him. "Don't go blaming me for this! It was you who suggested we come to this forest to camp anyway!"

"Yeah, but you still led us down the wrong trail, so all fingers point to you."

"Okay, you know what I outta do to your face with my fist right now?!"

As the two continued to bicker, Tails stood off to the side, trying to identify the map of the woods in the darkness. He sighed and rolled his eyes then faced the two. "Guys, pointlessly arguing about who's fault this is, is not gonna help out situation." He said. "Right now, we need to focus on how we're-" He was cut off when a loud, threatening howl sounded from the distance.

The trio became alert and huddled together, looking around nervously. "What was that?" Sonic asked cautiously.

"W-Wolves." Tails responded in a shaky voice. "Wolves are a bad sign. They eat animals like us."

"Well then, we should get out of here!" Sonic said frantically and turned to run. However, he only sped about three feet then ran smack right into a tree. He staggered back, rubbing his face. "How long has that tree been there?"

"I don't know how you didn't see it." Knuckles mumbled. "The moon is giving us enough light to see."

"What're you talking about? It's pitch black out here!" Sonic responded, facing the opposite direction of the echidna.

"Uh, I'm right here." Knuckles said deadpanned. Sonic blinked and turned around to face him correctly.

"It's pitch black out here!"

**Yeah, I know. These will be pretty short. Sorry bout that. Well I hope you liked it! And who knows, maybe you'd learn something about animals from this! *shot* **

**But thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think so far! The next fact should be up soon! See ya! **


	2. Hedgehog Fact 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Now, I forgot to say this yesterday, so I'll say it now. The way I'm doing the facts is in a certain order. I'll be doing four of five facts about hedgehogs then four or five facts about foxes then four or five facts about cats, and so on and so forth. Just thought I'd get that out there. **

**Well, let's begin! Enjoy!**

Hedgehog Fact #2

_Fact: Hedgehogs are nocturnal animals. They are most active at night._

A calm breeze blew, rustling the leaves of the trees. In the midst of the peaceful atmosphere, three hedgehogs hopped up on a fence; one blue, one white, and one black. The three steadied their balance then stood up straight on the fence. Sonic faced the other two. "You guys ready?" He asked.

Silver nodded excitedly. "Ready!"

"Alright." Sonic smiled. "Shadow, take it away!" Shadow looked at the two hedgehogs next to him. Both Sonic and Silver were looking at him with expectant smiles. He sighed and lowered his ears.

"Hate you two so much..." He growled in annoyance. He took a breath and began to hum a little beat. "Bum ba da da. Bum ba da da. Bum ba da da. Bum ba da da." As he did so, Sonic stepped forward on the fence and began to sing.

"_Heart and soul; I fell in love with you. Heart and soul; the way a fool would do. Madly, because you held me tight, and stole a kiss in the night." _

Silver took a breath and began to sing as well. _"Heart and soul; I begged to be adored. Lost control, and tumbled overboard. Madly, that magic night we kissed." _The two then began to sing the song in unison.

_"There in the moonlight, ah, but your lips were thrilling. Much too before were mine so strangely willing-" _

They were cut off when a shoe went flying toward them and hit Shadow square in the face, knocking him off the fence.

"SHUT. UP!" A voice shouted. Sonic and Silver turned to see Vector standing a few feet away, glaring at them. "It's like, three in the morning! Some people are trying to sleep!" The crocodile then turned and stalked away, grumbling under his breath. Sonic and Silver watched him as he left and glanced down at Shadow. The poor hedgehog was laying on his back on the ground, the shoe still on his face.

The two glanced at each other and shrugged, continuing to sing. _"But now I see, what one embrace can do. Look at me, it's got me loving you!" _

**And there we have it! Remember kids, don't sing in the dead of night. You will get shoes thrown at you. Thank you all for reading! The next fact should be up soon! See ya!**


	3. Hedgehog Fact 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Hedgehog Fact #3

_Fact: Hedgehogs like to eat bugs. Their diets consist of small insects. _

"TAAAAAIIILS!"

Tails jumped in surprise and looked up from the book he was reading. Sonic came running toward him from the kitchen, looking like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. He gripped the fox by his shoulders and began to shake him widely. "It's horrible, Tails! It's just horrible! The most devistating thing to ever happen is happening and it's unbearable!" He then began to cover his face and sob.

Tails pulled out of his grip and looked at him with worry. "What is it? What's happening?"

Sonic looked up at him with sad, teary eyes. "We're out of chillie!" He cried. Tails slouched and looked at the blue hedgehog in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked. "That's the most 'devistating' thing to ever happen?"

"Yes..." Sonic said with a sadden squeak. He was now in a feeble position on the ground. "Without chillie, I can't make chillie dogs. If I can't make chillie dogs, I can't eat them. It's...It's such a horrible crisis!" As he continued to wallow on the ground, Tails face-palmed and shook his head.

"It's hard to believe this guy's older than me..." He mumbled. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Sonic. If you're that hungry, I know something else you can eat."

The blue hedgehog looked up at him, a questioning look on his face. "W-What else is there?"

**(Page Break) **

Sonic stared at the plate in front of him in disbelief. On it was a huge glop of bugs. It consisted of crickets, beetles, worms, and grasshoppers; each crawling all over the plate. Tails stood next to him, smiling proudly.

"Hope you like it!" He said to the hedgehog and exited the kitchen. Sonic sat quietly as he stared down at the plate of bugs. A few moments passed and he flopped his head down in the table.

"I hate life..." He muttered.

**And done! Thank you all for reading! The next fact should be up soon! See ya!**


	4. Hedgehog Fact 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Hedgehog Fact #4

_Fact: Hedgehogs love to go "tubing". Tubing is when hedgehogs stick their heads in tubes, such as toilet paper tubes. _

Silence passed as three figures ran down a hall. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were in the middle of a GUN mission and they were infiltrating an enemy base. The trio came to a corner and stopped. Shadow looked around the corner and inspected the area. No one was around.

"We're clear. We can keep moving." He said to the other two. Omega made a nodding motion and proceeded with Rouge following behind.

"We have this mission in the bag." She said confidently with a smirk. As soon as they headed, Shadow took up the rear and followed. However, something off to the side got his attention. A large pipe was sticking right out of the wall. Shadow tilted his head and looked at it curiously. It was large enough for him to just barely fit into. Realizing he had gotten distracted, he shook his head and walked on.

But he stopped and looked back at the pipe. For some reason, it just interested him and tempted him to go and inspect it. Finally, instincts took over and Shadow headed toward the pipe.

**(Page Break) **

A few moments later, Rouge was standing in the hall, face-palming and shaking her head. "For the love of the Emeralds, Shadow. This is the thirteenth time you've done this, this week!" She said. "I think you have a serious obsession."

In front of her, Omega was inspecting the pipe, trying to find a way to get it open. Finally, Shadow was there with his head stuck in the pipe and the rest of his body sticking out.

"Just shut up and get me out!" He shouted impatiently.

**If you see a random pipe in the wall, don't stick your face in it. There's a 95% chance you'll get stuck. XD **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	5. Fox Fact 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact and now, we will be starting facts on foxes. Enjoy! **

Fox Fact #1

_Fact: Foxes are omnivores. They like to forage for fruit and hunt small animals such as mice, birds, **hedgehogs**, and shrews. _

"Second time we go camping, second time we get lost!" Knuckles growled. "This is the last time I ever go camping." As said, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had decided to go on another camping trip and try not to get lost. This time, they brought more people with them such as Amy, Cream, The Chaotix, Marine, and Blaze. While going to the campsite, this time Marine got them lost and used her "Captain Instincts" and led them down the wrong path, stranding them in the woods.

"And this time, it's not my fault." Knuckles mumbled.

"Don't worry, we know who to blame." Blaze said and shot a glare at Marine.

The raccoon only huffed and faced her. "Hey, I'm a captain, remember? I know what I'm doin'!"

"That's it, we're dead out here!" Charmy said in defeat.

"I'm scared, Ms. Amy." Cream said in a shaky voice. "What if we never find our way out?"

Amy smiled gently. "Don't worry, we'll find a way. I know we will." She said reassuringly.

"As long as it doesn't get dark, I'm fine." Sonic spoke up. "I do not want to walk into any more trees!" As everyone conversed with each other, Tails looked over the map of the woods. _We're not as lost as we were last time. _he said to himself. _We should be able to find our way. _Just then, his stomach began to growl in hunger. _Hopefully... _

**(Page Break) **

"I spy something...tall." Charmy said, looking at their surroundings.

"Tree." Vector replied. "Okay I spy something green."

"Oh! The grass!" Charmy replied. "I spy something...lost."

"Us..." Espio muttered.

Many hours have passed and the group was still lost. They thought they would be able to find their way out, but it turns out, they were wrong. Now they were taking a break in a small clearing. Vector, Charmy, Epsio, and Marine were playing I spy. Amy was trying to keep Cream from getting scared. Sonic and Blaze were talking with each other, and Knuckles was asleep. Tails sat on a large rock, still trying to figure out where they should go.

As he did so, his stomach growled again and he groaned. Hunger was driving him crazy. Earlier, they had found out that Vector ended up eating their snacks, so that left them with nothing. The others were pretty hungry, but Tails was starving. _I gotta eat something... _

He scanned the clearing, looking at everyone as they did their own thing. His eyes finally rested on Sonic. Another growl made Tails stare at the hedgehog, drool starting to drip from his mouth. He looked lean, vulnerable, and..._edible. _As far as Tails knew, they were stranded with no food and with obvious prey sitting right there, he couldn't hold it back any longer. His instincts took over.

"FOOD!" He shout and tackled Sonic to the ground with a snarl and began to chew ravenously at his head. Sonic, in return, yelped in surprise.

"Wha? Tails! Get off!" He shouted, trying to push the fox off.

"So...hungry!" Was all Tails replied with, continuing to bite him. Sonic tried to get him off, now staring to panic. But these attempts were futile.

"He's savage, I tell ya! SAVAGE!" He shouted and began to run around with Tails still clinging to him, screaming.

Everyone else watched in silence as the hedgehog ran around, freaking out with the fox attacking him. A silence passed between them, not sure how they should react.

Then, Marine only shrugged. "Hey, it's every animal for themselves out 'ere." She said to the others and ran forward. "SAVE SOME FOR ME, TAILS!"

**Maybe they shouldn't go camping anymore...Well, this has to be the longest chapter there is so far. Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	6. Fox Fact 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Fox Fact #2

_Fact: Foxes are known to steal balls. They would snatch away golfballs from golf fields and tennis balls as well. _

In the midst of a warm afternoon, a small, white golfball came rolling over a hill. Vector, Charmy, and Espio appeared and approached the ball. The crocodile was holding a golf club, the bee was holding a score sheet, and the chameleon was lugging all their golf supplies...and struggling while doing so...

"That was a nice shot, Vector!" Charmy said with a smile.

"Better than last time." Vector smiled proudly. "I think I might beat my personal record." He put his golf club back in the supply bag that Espio held and pulled out a putter. He stood over the golfball and eyed it carefully, gripping the putter in his hands. _Just one, clean, gentle hit. _He said to himself.

Vector hit the ball with the putter and the three watched in anticipation as it rolled toward the hole. But just as it was a few feet away from going in, Tails suddenly pounced out of the bushes and onto the ball. He smiled proudly and held it in his hand.

"I got the ball!" He shouted in victory and excitement. Tails then put the ball in his mouth, gripping it with his teeth, and ran away on all fours, disappearing in the bushes.

Vector, Charmy, and Espio were silent as they stared after the fox with strange looks, processing what just happened.

"...Did Tails just steal our ball?" Espio finally asked.

**So the message here is...don't bring Tails to a golf field. Thank you guys for reading! The fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	7. Fox Fact 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next fact! Enjoy! **

Fox Fact #3

_Fact: Young fox cubs are easy prey for large birds, such as hawks and eagles. _

Sonic and Tails were walking down the street. They had just stopped Eggman before he could even begin whatever evil plot he had planned and they were now heading home. "That was probably the most easiest Eggman beating I ever did." Sonic said with a smirk. "I swear, he get's more and more pathetic with each attempt."

"I'm gonna agree with you on that." Tails responded with a chuckle.

"So, wanna grab lunch?" Sonic asked.

"Sure!" Tails smiled. "I was thinking, maybe we could go to that-" Suddenly, something swooped right past them, snatched Tails up, and flew away in the sky. Sonic froze on the spot and blinked. He looked up to see Jet flying away on his board, laughing with victory. In his hand (or...wing?...) he was holding a stunned Tails by his two tails.

"Yes!" The hawk shouted. "I'm eating dinner tonight!" Sonic watched with wide eyes as he disappeared in the sky. A silence had passed.

"What...just happened?" He asked himself in confusion.

**Ya know Sonic. Instead of just standing there like an idiot, GO AND SAVE TAILS! But then again, this probably doesn't happen on a daily basis, so he needs to regain his senses. Or, maybe it is normal?...**

**Well, this is probably the shortest chapter so far. Thank you guys for reading anyway! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	8. Echidna Fact 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new fact and this time, we're moving on to echidnas! Enjoy! **

Echidna Fact #1

_Fact: Echidnas like to bask in the sunlight, much like reptiles._

It was a very, very, very hot summer day. A heat wave had come and drove the temperature outside extremely high, driving every Mobian indoors. During this, Sonic looked outside through a window. He could even see steam emitting from a swimming pool across the street.

"Hey Tails, how hot is it out there?" He asked curiously.

"Hold on." Tails replied. He entered the kitchen and took an egg from the refrigerator. He then approached the front door and opened it, feeling the heat blow against his face. Tails cracked the egg open and let the yolk fall on the porch. Sizzling was heard and in no more than a minute, Tails walked back inside with a sunny side up egg.

"It's pretty hot out there." The fox finally replied.

"Dang." Sonic mumbled. "I wonder how Knuckles is doing. 'Cause doesn't he hang out outside, guarding the Master Emerald?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Tails answered, taking a bite of the sunny side up egg. "He's probably found a shady spot to stay in."

**(Page Break) **

On Angel Island, the said echidna was laying on a beach chair in front of the Master Emerald. He was wearing sunglasses and had his hands behind his head. Apparently, he enjoyed the sun shining brightly.

"This weather can't get any better." Knuckles said aloud in a relaxed tone. Smoke began to rise from his fur and soon, a small flame of fire ignited on his head.

And Knuckles didn't notice...

**Either that or he just doesn't care. Let's just hope he remembers to stop, drop, and roll. Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	9. Echidna Fact 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next fact! Enjoy! **

Echidna Fact #2

_Fact: Echidnas have very sticky tongues, so they are able to lick up insects._

"I hate flu shots..." Knuckles growled. It was flu season in Mobius and everyone was rushing to their doctors to get their vaccination shots. As of now, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were walking out of the doctor's office, each of them wearing a band-aid on their arms.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad." Sonic said to the echidna. "It barely even hurt."

"I still don't like them." Knuckles muttered.

"Well hey. We get a lollipop in the end." Tails said with a smile, liking at the little candy on a stick. Sonic unwrapped his lollipop as well and popped it in his mouth. Knuckles, however, just looked at his with uncertainty. Sonic noticed this and looked at him questioningly.

"Aren't you gonna eat your's?" He asked.

The echidna only shrugged. "I, uh...don't really like to, uh...lick my food."

The hedgehog gave him a strange look. "Why?"

"That's none of your business."

"C'mon, just give it a little lick."

"No."

"I'm not gonna stop bugging you if you don't."

Knuckles scowled at Sonic, who only smiled back at him. He sighed in annoyance. "Fine. I'll give it one lick." He unwrapped the lollipop, revealing the candy. He looked at it and hesitated for a moment. Finally, he stuck his tongue out and lightly licked the candy. But when he tried to pull away, his tongue didn't come off the lollipop.

Knuckles began to tug harder, but his tongue won't come off. "I-It's stuck!" He said in a slightly panicked tone. Sonic only rolled his eyes.

"Now you're just over exaggerating." He said and gripped the echidna's lollipop. "Lollipops are not that stick-" He stopped his sentence when he pulled on the candy and saw that Knuckles' tongue was still sticking to it. Eyes narrowing, he pulled harder. "Man, it really is stuck!"

Sonic gabbed ahold of the echidna's tongue and finally yanked it off the lollipop. But, now it was stuck to his hand. Eyes widening, he began to freak out and swing his wildly. "Ew! Ew! Ew! It's sticking to me!" He said in a sissy-sounding voice.

Finally, Sonic yanked his hand back and Knuckles' tongue came off and flung back, sticking to his face. He sighed with a deadpanned expression as the hedgehog wiped his hand on his chest.

"See, this is why I don't like licking stuff."

**Not even ice cream is unstickable. Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	10. Echidna Fact 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Echidna Fact #3

_Fact: Echidna milk is pink instead of white. This is due to it being high in protein._

"That had to be the slowest, most boring shopping trip, ever." Sonic complained as he dragged in a bunch of grocery bags.

"It was your turn to do it." Tails pointed out. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Sonic turned to the fox and gave him a look of disbelief. "Wasn't so bad?! There was this old dude in front of me at the cash register and he decided to pay his stuff _in change_! Don't you know how long it took him to count every single cent he had so he could be sure he had the exact price?! Don't you know how many times he miscounted and started all over again?! IT. WAS. TORTURE!"

Sonic took a couple dee breaths to calm himself down while Tails and Knuckles both gave him startled looks. "...So, what did you get?" The echidna finally asked after a moment of silence.

"All the things Tails had on the list." Sonic replied. He then smiled and pulled out a small jug of pink milk. "I also found some strawberry milk and got it."

Tails' ears perked and he smiled. "Cool! Let's have some!" The hedgehog nodded and put the groceries in the kitchen. He came back with three cups and poured the pink milk in each one. The three then began to drink. However, Sonic and Tails put on confused expressions and looked at their drinks strangely.

"Are you sure this is strawberry milk?" The fox asked. "It doesn't taste like it..."

"The milk was pink, so I thought it was." The hedgehog replied. He took the milk jug and turned it so they could see the label. On the label, the words read "2% Whole Echidna Milk".

Immediately, Sonic and Tails did spit takes and splurted their milk out. "Ew! Ew! And I swallowed it!" Sonic said, spitting the access milk off his tongue. Tails only sat there, stunned as he looked at the jug in disbelief.

While the two were freaking out about what they just drank, Knuckles just sat there and drank away at his milk, unfazed.

**See? This is why reading is important, especially before you buy stuff. Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	11. Cat Fact 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact, and now we're moving on to cats! Enjoy! **

Cat Fact #1

_Fact: Cats can go a long time without blinking. They do not need to blink to keep their eyes lubricated. _

"So, what are they doing?" Marine asked curiously.

"They're having a staring contest." Tails responded. "And I have to say, I'm pretty impressed about how long they're going at it."

He was correct. At the given moment, Sonic and Blaze were in the middle of a staring contest. Earlier that day, the hedgehog had declared that he could go a longer time without blinking than the cat can. Blaze, however, disagreed and said she can withstand not blinking. So, the two had challenged each other to a competetive staring contest. Now, they both sat across each other at a small table, Sonic staring intently into Blaze's golden eyes, and Blaze looking into his green ones. Neither of them were ready to give up just yet.

"So...how long have they been doing this?" Marine asked once more as she watched them. Tails glanced down at the watch on his wrist.

"About...an hour and three minutes." He answered.

The raccoon looked at him in surprise. "Really? That long?...That's ripper!"

"Yep." Tails said with a nod. "It's only a matter of time before one of them snaps."

Once again, he was right. Sonic's eyes began to twitch, for the sensation of needing to blink was beginning to kick in. Blaze, on the other hand, continued to stare, unfazed. Sonic's eyes were beginning to water and he started to fidget uncomfortably. But Blaze still didn't change. Now his eyes were beginning to burn. They started turning red with irritation and he started to make little noises due to pain. And Blaze was perfectly fine.

He finally snapped. Sonic let out a cry of pain and covered his eyes. "AAAAAAAHHH! THEY BUUUURRRN!" Blaze looked at the suffering hedgehog and smirked.

"I win." She said.

**Bad idea #26: Don't have a staring contest with a cat. Concequences will be very crucial and painful and will cause irritation and suffering to eyes. XD **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	12. Cat Fact 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Cat Fact #2

_Fact: Cats always land on their feet. When falling, a cat shifts it's body so it's head is facing the ground followed by arching it's spine so it's legs and feet are in a landing position. _

Both Sonic and Blaze were running through Leaf Storm zone. The two had decided to have a little practice race to test their speed. Now, they were both neck-and-neck, speeding through the foresty zone. After a while of going through many jumps and obstacles, they were fast approaching a vine that they would have to grind on.

Sonic smirked when he saw this and turned to the cat next to him. "Hey Blaze, bet you can't do an awesome trick on that vine!"

Blaze glanced at him and returned the playful smirk. "Cocky, aren't we?" She said back. "Get ready to be proven wrong, Sonic."

They sped forward and finally made it to the vine and grinded down it. As they did, Sonic jumped and did a flip in the air, but as he came back down the vine snapped under his feet. The two yelped in surprise as they fell down with the vine. After a very long fall, Sonic finally made it to the ground, landing head-first on a rock. However, Blaze reached the ground next to him and landed perfectly on her feet.

She stood for a moment and inspected herself for injuries, which there weren't any. "Huh...That ended better than I expected." She said. Blaze then began to walk away. "Come on Sonic. We should finish our race."

Sonci only replied with a groan of pain.

**I would say something wise about safety, but I don't know what to say... **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	13. Cat Fact 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Cat Fact #3

_Fact: Cats dislike the scent of citrus. _

"Hey Tails! Check this out!" Marine shouted. Tails looked up from working on the Tornado and faced the raccoon.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. Marine smiled and held up a small air refreshener, the ones you hang in cars.

"I found a lemon tree and used some to make this little thing!" She responded. Tails approached her and took a quick sniff at it. He blinked in surprise and smiled.

"Wow, that's so cool! It really smells like lemons."

Marine smiled proudly and held her head high. "Yup! It didn't take long to make, either. All you have to do is-"

Suddenly, a fireball flew right toward them and hit the air refreshener, burning it to a crisp. Tails and Marine jumped in surprise and fright. They both stared as the air refreshener began to disintegrate and crumble out of the raccoon's hands. They looked at the pile of ashes on the ground then up to see Blaze standing a little ways away. She looked back at them nervously and glanced away.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just...don't like that smell..."

**So in other words, keep all citrus fruit-scented things within a couple yards from Blaze to prevent them from being burned to dust. Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	14. Crocodile Fact 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact and this time, we're moving on to crocodiles! Enjoy! **

Crocodile Fact #1

_Fact: Crocodiles have no sweat glands. So instead, they sweat through their mouths._

It was a very warm day on Mobius. It was sunny and because of the nice weather, everyone had decided to go to the beach. They were all enjoying themselves by either swimming, sunbathing, or, in the kids' case, playing in the sand. In the midst of all this, Espio relaxed and lay on his back on a towel, enjoying the sun's rays. Charmy then walked past him, lugging a large bucket full of sand.

"You're not going to start another sand castle battle with Marine again, are you?" The chameleon asked without looking at him.

"Uh..." Charmy trailed away nervously. He glanced at his half built sand cannon a few feet away that was pointing in the direction Marine was putting together a sand fort. "...No..."

"Okay then." Espio said and Charmy gave a quiet sigh of relief and continued. Espio continued to relax until he felt a wet drop land on his head. He wiped it away but soon felt another fall on him and then another. Espio sat up and removed his glasses to see that Vector was sitting next to him in a beach chair. The crocodile's mouth was open slightly and what looked like saliva was dripping from his mouth and on the spot the chameleon was laying on.

Espio scowled at him. "Vector, I would appreciate it if you stopped drooling on me." He said calmly but with annoyance.

"Hm?" Vector said and turned to him. "Oh, thisss isssn't sspit, it'ss ssweat. Ssince I have no sssweat glandsss, I have to do it through my mouth. Sssorry for ssweating on you Esspio, it'ss jussst hot out here." Since every "s" and "th" sound made his sweat spray from his mouth, the poor chameleon was left covered in it.

Espio sat wide eyed about what he just heard for a moment. Finally, he moved his towel about three feet from Vector and lay back down on it without a word.

**And this is why crocodiles aren't exactly the best choice to go to the beach with. Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	15. Crocodile Fact 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Crocodile Fact #2

_Fact: Crocodiles cannot chew their food, due to the structure of their jaws. So they swallow small rocks and stones to grind the food in their stomachs. _

The microwave dinged, indicating that the food inside was ready. Espio set down the book he was reading and opened the microwave and took out the little pizza that was inside. Almost immediately, Charmy flew right into the kitchen excitedly.

"Is it ready? Is it ready? Is the pizza ready?" He asked.

"Yes, it's ready." Espio replied, setting the pizza on the table. Charmy did a happy flip in the air and quickly snatched a piece. Vector then entered and settled in a chair.

"Alright, let's eat." He said with a smile. Espio and Charmy bit into their slices and began to eat. But Vector, however, did things differently.

The crocodile picked up his slice (which it was a pretty large slice) and shoved the whole thing in his mouth and swallowed. Then he randomly took out a jar of small rocks. Opening the lid, Vector dumped some of the rocks in his mouth as well and swallowed them too. He sighed with relaxation and sat back in his chair.

"That hit the spot." He said. Vector looked over to see Espio and Charmy looking at him. "...What?"

"Doesn't that hurt you?" Espio asked in astonishment.

"Does what hurt me?"

"You just..." The chameleon closed his eyes and sighed. "Nevermind..."

**Remamber to never question nature. Your head will hurt for about a week. Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	16. Crocodile Fact 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Crocodile Fact #3

_Fact: Some birds often hang around crocodiles. They work as the crocodile's "toothbrush" and peck leftover bits of food from their teeth. _

Jet was casually sitting outside. His eyes were glued to the little handheld game system in his hand (or is it a wing? I honestly don't know!) and he was locked in a game. This went on for a moment until a shadow fell over him. Jet glanced up to see Vector standing in front of him.

"Hey, I have some stuff caught in my teeth from lunch." The crocodile said. "Could ya get them out?" Jet replied with a grown of annoyance.

"What, again?!" He asked. "This is the third time I did this for you this week!"

"C'mon." Vector begged. "My teeth are really starting to hurt with all this stuff, and it's only natural that you help me out. Plus, I'm paying you to do this anyway." He then pulled out a ten dollar bill and held it to the hawk. Jet glanced at the dollar and up at Vector with narrowed eyes. Finally giving in, he sighed and snatched the dollar.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." He grumbled.

"Alright!" Vector said with a victorious smile. He flopped down on his belly and opened his mouth wide, revealing the many bits and chunks of smashed and chewed up food wedged between his teeth. "Don't forget to get the bone bits behind my molars." Vector said.

Jet looked at the crocodile's teeth and shivered in disgust, ruffling his feathers. He hesitantly kneeled down in bring of him and slowly inched in his mouth.

"Oh dear Mobius, help me..." He whispered in despair.

**Well, sucks to be you Jet. Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	17. Crocodile Fact 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Crocodile Fact #4

_Fact: Crocodiles have a tapetum layer behind the retina in their eyes. This causes light to reflect off their eyes, sort of like a mirror. _

"I think the candles are over here." Charmy said. A loud, painful crash followed after his sentence. "...Nope...that's not it..."

It was pretty rainy outside in Mobius. It started out pretty calm and harmless, but soon a storm had come up and raged on outside. This caused the power to cut off, leaving all the houses in darkness. Meanwhile, with the Chaotix, Vector, Charmy, and Espio were blindly searching their house for some sort of light source. Charmy stuggled to wiggle out from a pile of books he accidentally knocked over while trying to find candles. Vector came stumbling in the room and he looked around.

"Man, it's nearly pitch black in here." The crocodile mumbled as he glanced around. "Did you find the candles Charmy?"

"No..." Charmy mumbled, still trying to free himself from the books. "I thought they were over here."

"We better find them soon." Vector said, feeling along the wall for something. Just then, Espio entered the room, holding something in his hand.

"Don't worry, I found a flashlight." He said in his normal calm tone. He pressed the button on the flashlight and it clicked on, producing an extremely bright light. The beam of light shone right into Vector's face, but it bounced right off his eyes and reflected it back to Espio, shining it right into _his _eyes.

Espio closed his eyes and flinched at the brightness. "Ah! My eyes! That's too bright!" He shouted. Charmy looked at the chameleon as he rubbed and blinked his eyes. He glanced over at Vector, who just stood normally, unaffected by the light.

"Do you have laser vision?" He asked he crocodile in amazement.

**Imagine the chaos that would happen if he did, though... Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	18. Chameleon Fact 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next fact, and now we're moving on to chameleons! Enjoy! **

Chameleon Fact #1

_Fact: A chameleon's skin color changes depending on their emotions. _

"Hey Charmy, can you hammer in this nail?" Vector asked. He was outside, putting up a new sign on their house that said "Chaotix Detective Agency". Charmy heard his question and saluted.

"On it Vector!" He grabbed the hammer and flew up to where the crocodile stood on the latter, holding the sign in place. He aimed at the corner of the sign with the nail and swung, but ended up smashing Vector's hand. Vector yelped in pain and dropped the sign, having it land on Espio's (who was supporting the latter) foot.

The chameleon's eyes widen and he closed them tight, wincing at the pain. Then, slowly, his skin color changed from purple to a bright red. "Espio, you alright?" Vector asked in concern.

Espio opened his eyes, which shone with anger, and glared up at him. "My foot just got smashed by a three foot by two wooden board. Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" He said sarcastically.

**(Page Break) **

Vector and Charmy stared blankly at their tv as the movie that they were watching drew to an end. The crocodile stretched and yawned. "That was a cheesy ending." He mumbled. "It wasn't even that sad."

"Why did we rent a romance and drama movie anyway?" Charmy asked.

"I don't even know." Vector replied. The sound of sniffling caught their attention and they turned and saw Espio sitting and hugging a pillow. His eyes brimmed with tears and his skin was a deep blue color.

"That was beautiful..." He whispered.

**(Page Break) **

The oven beeped and Vector opened it and took out the casserole that was inside. "Dinner's ready!" He called and placed it on the table. Charmy quickly flew into the kitchen followed by Espio and the two looked at the casserole. The dish was a dark green color and it looked almost like sludge. They stared at it with disgust.

"Uh...did you make this?" Espio finally asked.

Vector smiled proudly. "Sure did! All by myself!"

"I don't think casserole is supposed to be that color." Charmy commented. Espio picked up a fork and took a piece of the dish.

"I guess I'll give it a try..." He mumbled. He hesitated then popped the piece in his mouth. Immediately, his eyes snapped wide and his skin turned bright green. Espio quickly ran to the bathroom and the sound of vomiting was heard.

Vector and Charmy looked at where he ran then glanced down at the casserole. "Yeah, I'm gonna pass." The bee finally said.

**(Page Break) **

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, the Chaotix...basically all the well known characters entered the movie theatre and settled in their seats. "This movie better be good for it's cost us." Knuckles muttered, munching on popcorn.

"I heard good reviews about it." Tails whispered back. "It's gonna be good." The movie began to start and the entire theatre fell silent...until a cellphone went off. All heads turned to where the Chaotix were sitting. Vector and Charmy turned as well and looked at Espio, who glanced at everyone with wide eyes. Slowly, his skin turned a bright pink and he took out his phone, shut it off, and sank low in his chair to hide himself with embarrassment.

**Many things can be learned from this experience. Don't stand under a latter if a little kid is hammering in a sign, everyone has different opinions, don't eat a casserole if it's green, sludgey, and looks lethal, and always turn off your phone in a movie theatre. Take these thoughts into consideration. **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next fact should be up soon! See ya!**


	19. Chameleon Fact 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Chameleon Fact #2

_Fact: Chameleons have poor hearing. This is because they have no ear opening on their heads. _

"Unbelievable!" Vector shouted angrily as he entered the house. He plopped himself next to Espio (who was watching tv) on the couch and crossed his arms.

"I just can't believe it!" The crocodile continued to rant. "Ya know what happened to me, Espio? So while I'm out at the store, I see this little coffee shop. I go inside to get me a coffee and I was gonna order a nice, caramel frappechino. Well, this guy had the nerve to cut right in front of me when I was next and ordered the exact thing I wanted. And he took the last one! I am ticked off! Ticked off!"

Right as Vector finished, he looked to his friend and waited for his response. However, Espio was still looking at the tv quietly.

"Hm?" He finally said and turned to the angered crocodile. "I'm sorry Vector, did you say something?"

**Does it but anyone when no one listens to you, especially if your pissed about something? Or does no one care? Well anyway, thanks for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	20. Chameleon Fact 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Chameleon Fact #3

_Fact: A chameleon's eyes have 360 degree arc of vision, allowing them to see in all directions. _

"Ready Charmy?" Tails asked, holding a baseball. At the end of the field, said bee gripped a baseball bat and raised it.

"Ready!" He replied. Tails then chucked the ball forward. Charmy narrowed his eyes and readied himself. Right when the ball came to him, he hit it as hard as he could with the bat, sending it flying across the field.

"That was a wonderful shot, Charmy!" Cream congratulated from the sidelines. The kids watched the ball soar away until it crashed right through the pole of one of the field lights. The light slowly leaned and fell down due to the broken pole. Over by the bleachers, Sonic, Blaze, and Knuckles were sitting, having a conversation. Silver then approached them with bottles of soda.

"Hey guys! I got drinks!" He said. Just then, the field light finally reached the ground and smashed right on top of the white hedgehog, leaving only his arms sticking out from under it, still holding the drinks. The other three glanced at where he was smashed and took some of the sodas.

"Thanks Silver." Sonic said.

"Well that makes the fifth light that they broke." Vector commented. "I swear, with every passing day, the kids get more destructive." Espio, who was sitting next to him reading a book, only grunted in response. Suddenly, the chameleon spotted something coming toward him from behind. Without taking his eyes off the book, he ducked. And just in time, too.

A baseball sailed right over Espio and smacked Vector in the head painfully. Dizzy, the crocodile looked to the chameleon. "How did you even know that was coming?..." He sputtered out then fell over.

Espio only shrugged. "To be ninja, you have to be alert of your surroundings." He answered and continued to read.

**Wiser words have never been spoken. Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	21. Bee Fact 1

**Wow! A hundred reviews? That's awesome! I didn't expect this to get so many reviews! I would like to thank Shiny Silver Eevee, Destiny Willowleaf, Eggman hater, astroshadow, Darkfire, Krispina The Derp, ShinyShiny9 and everyone else who reviewed for, well, reviewing! **

**So, I'm back with the next fact and now we're going on to bees! Enjoy! **

Bee Fact #1

_Fact: Bees produce honey from their mouths. They drink up nectar and use enzymes inside their mouth to make the sweet, sticky goo._

Toast popped right out of the toaster and Vector eagerly headed over and placed them on a plate. He sat at the table with Charmy, who was munching at cereal, and opened a jar of honey spread. But, disappointment washed over Vector when he saw that the jar was empty.

"Charmy, remind me to go out and buy more honey later." He said to the bee. However, Charmy only scoffed.

"You don't have to do that Vector! I'll handle it!" He then randomly took out a jar of yellow liquid that was labeled "Nectar". Opening the jar, Charmy dumped then nectar and swished it around in his mouth. After a while of this, he took the honey spread jar and opened his mouth, letting fresh honey slowly drip into the jar. Once it was all in, he gave the jar back with a bright smile.

Vector stared in disgust at the honey-filled jar in his hand. "Uh, ya know what. I think I'll just have jelly instead."

**Well, it looks like Vector won't be eating honey anymore. Thank you guys for reading and once again, thanks for the hundred reviews! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	22. Bee Fact 2

**Arceus, I hate Writer's block...Hey guys! I'm back with the next fact! Enjoy! **

Bee Fact #2

_Fact: Bees are attracted to caffeine and cocaine. _

Vector stood patiently beside the kitchen counter with a coffee mug, waiting for his coffee to complete brewing. After a moment, the coffee maker made a ding noise and he took the jug filled with the hot, dark brown beverage. Vector smiled and poured the coffee into his mug and breathed in it's relaxing smell.

"Ah, this is just what I need." He said to himself. "A nice of hot coffee." Before he could take a sip, something suddenly flew into the kitchen and tackled him to the ground. Vector blinked open his eyes and saw Charmy standing on him, looking around with a wild look in his eyes.

"Coffee. There's coffee. I smell coffee." He said then stared the crocodile straight in the eye. "WHERE IS THE COFFEE?!" Charmy spotted the mug in Vector's hand smiled. Snatching it, he laughed like a maniac and quickly chugged the coffee down. Immediately, the bee's pupils dilated as the caffeine kicked in and he began to fly around frantically in the air.

"WOO HOOOO! I FEEL GREAT!" Charmy exclaimed then shot straight up, flying out of the roof. Vector remained on the ground and looked at the hole where the bee had left. He finally sighed and flopped his head against the ground.

"I'm really starting to regret giving Charmy that mocha a couple months ago." He muttered.

**Yeeeeah, I think you can figure out the moral to this. Thanks for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	23. Bee Fact 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while, I had some issues health wise and family wise. But, I have the next fact up for you all to read and enjoy! So get to it! **

Bee Fact #3

_Fact: Bees cannot see the color red. _

"I'm really starting to question the services of the restaurants around here." Vector muttered as he, Espio, and Charmy walked Dow a sidewalk. "They never get our orders right, the waiters are jerks, the sanitation in most of the are really questionable."

"You have to remember that this area doesn't have the most reliable places." Espio said.

"Point taken." Vector agreed. "That meat in the taco at that restaurant did look strange, now that I think about it..." Just then, the trio came up to the end of the block they were walking on. Above, a traffic light switched to red. Vector and Espio stopped walking and waited, but Charmy kept going.

He walked right in the street carelessly. Seeing this, the other two became panicked. "Charmy!" They shouted in unison. Many driving cars that saw the bee slammed their breaks and came to a sudden stop, causing other cars to crash into them. Some even swerved out of the way to prevent from hitting the bee and caused more crashes and accidents. But during it all, Charmy just walked through, completely unharmed until he finally reached the other side.

Vector and Espio just stared at the entire scene in shock. Then, the traffic light turned green. Hesitantly, the two ran across the road, avoiding the wreckage and up to their friend.

"What were you _thinking_?!" Vector shouted.

Charmy only looked up at him cluelessly. "What? I was only crossing the road."

"Not when there's a ton of cars driving by!" Espio scolded. "You were supposed to stop!"

"Why?" Charmy asked curiously.

"What do you mean 'why'? The light was red!"

"What does that look like?"

**Once again, I would say something wise about safety, but I don't know what to say...Thanks for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	24. Bee Fact 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Bee Fact #4

_Fact: Pollen is the basic diet for bees. _

Charmy stood at the table in the kitchen. He was busy making a sandwich. He dumped a huge glop of jelly on the bread then a huge chunk of peanut butter. Taking a knife, Charmy spread them both all over the bread. Finally, he took out a bunch of flowers and shook them, causing a bunch of pollen to fall out and all over his sandwich. Putting it together, Charmy picked it up and took a bite out of it.

On the other side of the of the table, Espio watched him eat with a strange look. "Charmy, you eat _pollen_?" He finally said.

The bee looked back at him with a confused look. "Yeah, it tastes really good and sweet! Why do ya ask?"

"Do you even know what pollen is?" Epsio asked.

"Uh...No, what is it?"

"Pollen is plant sperm."

Complete silence passed between the two and filled the entire kitchen. Charmy just stood there and stared back at the chameleon with the blankest expression he ever had. He glanced down at his sand, then up at Espio, and back again. Finally, he just went ahead and took another bite out it and continued to eat. Truth is, he had no idea what sperm is yet, so he doesn't care if he's eating it or not.

Epsio watched as Charmy consumed the pollen smothered sandwich and then shrugged. _I guess different people have their different tastes. _

**Hm...yeah, I got nothing wise to say about this predicament. Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	25. Raccoon Fact 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact and now we're moving on to raccoons! Enjoy! **

Raccoon Fact #1

_Fact: Raccoons are very durable. They can withstand a fall from 35 to 40 feet. _

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Sonic growled to himself as he struggled to climb on a tree branch. Earlier that day, he, Tails, Blaze, and Marine had decided to go to a new mall that had recently opened. Except, they didn't know hot to get there. They had asked a random Mobian, who was a dog, for directions. However, with Blaze there, nature called.

The dog chased a terrified Blaze for at least five blocks until he drove her up a tree. Sonic, Tails, and Marine had finally got the dog to leave, but it turns out that the tree was extremely tall and Blaze ended climbing to the top. Because of her fear of heights and being spooked by the dog, the poor cat clung tightly to a branch, stiff as a statue. So, the other three had to go up to get her.

Sonic continued to struggle to go from branch to branch, grumbling under his breath. "One of us was a cat, of course the dog was gonna go ballistic. Does everything around here have to be a problem?" Tails then appeared next to him, using his twin tails to fly.

"Apparently, that's the definition of our life." The fox mumbled with agreement. "If you want, Sonic, I can fly you to the top."

"No need, mates!" Marine said cheerfully, looking down from the branch above them. "I can climb up there and get Blaze. You two just relax!" With that, the raccoon quickly climbed from branch to branch to the top. But as she was a couple branches from the cat, the one she was standing on snapped. With a startle yelp, Marine tumbled down the many branches and on the ground with a sickening thud.

Sonic and Tails only stared down with shock. "Marine!" The fox shouted in panic.

"There's no way she could've survived that fall." The hedgehog said with disbelief. All was quiet on the ground until Marine suddenly popped out of some leaves. She had an excited smile and seemed uninjured.

"Woo hoo!" She shouted and threw her hands in the air. "That was ripper! Let's do that again!"

**And here we have Tree Falling! The new, awesomely fun game that your children will enjoy! Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	26. Raccoon Fact 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Raccoon Fact #2

_Fact: Raccoons are very agile tree climbers_

"W-What exactly are we doing again?" Charmy asked in a shaky voice, clinging to a tree branch. Tails scrambled up on the branch next to him, panting wearily and holding a bunch of wood and a toolbox.

"Marine wanted to build a treemansion." He mumbled.

Charmy tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, I thought there were only tree_houses_."

"There are..." Tails muttered. "How high up are we?" The bee nervously glanced down. It turns out, they were up extremely high into the tree, about more than ten feet. Seeing this, Charmy squeaked in fright and hugged the branch tighter and closed his eyes.

"Really high."

The sound of rustling leaves sounded and a few acorns rained down on the two. Tails and Charmy looked up to see Marine looking down at them from many tree branches.

"C'mon ya slowpokes!" She called. "Hurry up and get 'ere! I want this to be the biggest and best treemansion ever to exist!"

"It's gonna be the only one to exist..." Charmy growled. "How did she get up there so fast anyway?"

"Wait a minute." Tails said with a look of realization. "Why are we even climbing a tree? Can't we fly?"

**I bet Charmy and Tails felt stupid at that moment. Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	27. Raccoon Fact 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Raccoon Fact #3

_Fact: In urban areas, raccoons often poke through garbage for food. _

It was quite a normal day on Mobius. In one house, Marine made her way to the kitchen, hoping to find a snack to eat. Opening the fridge, she scanned the contents that were inside. The only things that were in there was milk, lunch meat, some vegetables, and a lot of fish. But nothing that could be eaten for a snack. Disinterested, Marine closed the fridge and searched the cabinets, which had nothing but canned foods. No snacks.

The raccoon scowled at this and sighed. _We need to restock on snacks. _She said to herself. But she was still hungry. Marine looked around the kitchen desperately. _What should I have? _Finally, her eyes rested on the trash can in the corner.

**(Page Break) **

"Hey Marine." Blaze said as she entered the kitchen. "Have you seen my-" She stopped herself when she saw the tipped over trash can and garbage littering the floor. Marine sat in the middle of the kitchen and scarfed down what looked like to be rotten shrimp. The raccoon stopped mid-chew and met eyes with Blaze.

"Uh...I can explain." She said with a mouthful of shrimp.

**Tell your story Marine. I'm sure Blaze would "love" to hear it! Thank you guys for reading! The next fact would be up soon! See ya!**


	28. Rabbit Fact 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Sorry for not updating over the weekend, I was away from home and didn't have the chance. So, no we'll be moving on to rabbits! Enjoy! **

Rabbit Fact #1

_Fact: Rabbits have very strong hind legs, allowing them to run fast and hop far._

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Vector?" Cream asked with uncertainty. Everyone was hanging at the little sports field again. They were banned from going there for a little while, since the kids destroyed the lights, but eventually they were allowed back in.

As of now, they were all playing a friendly game of kickball. Cream stood in the middle of the field with a red ball in front of her, but she was glancing at it worriedly.

"I don't think I can play that well..." She said quietly. At the other end of the field, Vector stood.

"Don't worry Cream, just give it one kick!" He reassured. "I'm sure you'll do just fine!"

"Do _you _even know how to play kickball?" Espio asked the crocodile.

"No." Vector whispered back. "But Cream never played before either, so it should be easy for both-" The red kickball suddenly went flying toward them and smashed Vector right in the gut, driving the breath out of him. He sputtered in pain and slowly flopped to the ground. Charmy, Marine, and Silver sat off to the side and each one held up score signs with the numbers, "8", "10, and "6.5" on them.

Cream, on the other hand, was smiling brightly and she hopped up and down in excitement. "I did it! I kicked the ball!" She cheered and high-fived Cheese, who was flying next to her.

Espio watched the two celebrate and glanced down at the wallowing Vector on the ground. "I'm thinking this will actually be pretty difficult for you."

"I'm thinking that myself." Vector managed to breathe out.

**Bad Idea #76: Don't play kickball with a rabbit. The outcome will be either bruises and injuries or some broken body parts. Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	29. Rabbit Fact 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Rabbit Fact #1

_Fact: Rabbits are considered pests to farmers. They would steal vegetables from gardens._

"Tell me again why you wanted to do this?" Tails asked as he filled up a watering can. "I mean, I, and I'm pretty sure many others, would never picture you owning a garden."

Near by, Sonic was picking up a basket filled with gardening tools. "Hey, it's so we'll have fresh fruits and vegetables everyday. Plus, we can save money on produce." Tails raised an eyebrow and looked at him bluntly.

"This is so you won't have to go to the produce section at the store, isn't it?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm still mad about that kid for throwing tomatoes at me that one time!" Sonic said to his defense.

"Sonic, it was a three year old."

"That's no excuse..."

The two then exited the house and went to the backyard. "Okay, but if the others find out about this, don't come complaining to me that Shadow-" Tails stopped himself and went silent.

In front of them, the only thing left of their garden was torn up dirt, roots, and plant stems. All the vegetables and fruit were gone. Tails looked at all of it, stunned.

"Um, Sonic..."

"Holy sweet Mobius!" Sonic suddenly shouted. Tails looked over to the hedgehog who wasn't even paying attention to the crop part of the garden. Instead, he was looking at a section of flowers that were ripped from the ground as well. "What happened to my petunias?!"

**(Page Break) **

Meanwhile, Cream was skipping to her house with Cheese following after. In her hand was a basket full of fruits, vegetables, and flowers. Once she entered her house, she approached her mother in the kitchen.

"Mother, look!" Cream said brightly. "I found some yummy looking fruits and vegetables and these pretty flowers behind Mr. Sonic's house."

Vanilla smiled warmly. "That's lovely, Cream."

**Isn't Cream just the best? Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	30. Rabbit Fact 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new fact! Enjoy! **

Rabbit Fact #3

_Fact: Rabbits have a very strong sense of smell. _

"First you make a garden, now you're baking cookies?" Tails asked as Sonic walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. "Are you going through some kind of mental phase that I should be concerned about?"

"No." Sonic replied and placed the cookies on a coffee table. "I don't see why you're complaining. Who would complain about cookies?"

Tails, once again, gave him a blunt look. "This is so you don't have to go to Amy's house to get sweets, isn't it?"

"You know very well why visiting Amy isn't on my to do list."

The sound of crunching stopped their conversation and they both turned and saw Cream randomly standing there, munching on the on the cookies. Sonic and Tails remained silent and looked at her until reality kicked in.

"Uh, Cream...when did you get here?" The fox finally asked.

"Oh, just a few moments ago." Cream replied with a smile. "I smelled cookies an decided to come over to try some." Her smile then turned into a small frown of concern. "Please excuse me for being rude, but who made these needs to practice a little more. They're very bitter and a little sour."

Tails glanced over to Sonic, but the hedgehog just stood with a blank expression. Finally, he picked up the plate of cookies and stalked back to the kitchen with shame.

**Sonic...you tried...Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	31. Armadillo Fact 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact and now we'll be moving on to armadillos! Enjoy! **

Armadillo Fact #1

_Fact: Armadillos are very adapted to digging. They can create a network of underground tunnels. _

Wind rushed past as Sonic quickly ran across the land of Mobius. Next to him, Tails flew with his twin tails. "Remind me what we're doing again?" The fox asked.

"I heard that Egghead is up to something again." The hedgehog replied. "We have to head over to his headquarters before-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Tails looked behind to see that Sonic was no longer there. He stopped his flight and landed back on his feet and jogged to where his friend disappeared. Skidding to a stop, he noticed Sonic's footprints in the dirt ended at a large hole in the ground.

Tails leaned forward and looked down the hole. "Sonic?!" He called and his voice echoed down. The only response he got was a faint thud.

"OW!" Sonic's voice echoed back out. Suddenly, another hole appeared behind Tails and he turned to see Mighty the Armadillo climbing out.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Mighty acknowledged the fox with a smile and began to dig another hole and disappeared into the ground, completely oblivious to the hedgehog that fell in one of them.

**And that is why you always watch were you step, especially if you're running faster than the speed of sound. XD Yup, bet you guys weren't expecting me to be writing about Mighty in this story. But he's a character I really think SEGA needs to bring back...I mean...armadillos are awesome... **

**Anyway, thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	32. Armadillo Fact 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Armadillo Fact #2

_Fact: Armadillos are strong swimmers. They can hold their breath for up to 6 minutes. _

"Did anyone catch anything yet?" Tails asked.

"No..." Knuckles muttered.

"No." Espio responded.

"Not yet." Blaze said.

"I got nothing." Mighty mumbled.

"You know the answer." Shadow said.

The group of Mobians were out at a lake in the in the S. S. Marine, seemingly on a fishing trip. They were planning to have a cook out, so they decided to catch some fish that they could use. However, not a single one of them had caught a thing yet.

"I swear, if this takes forever..." Shadow muttered to himself, glaring at the water.

"What if we don't catch anything?" Cream asked with concern.

"We will, it just takes patience." Blaze replied calmly. "After all, Vector and Charmy are also setting up nets underwater. That should speed things up a little."

"Oh, okay." Cream said. "But it looks like Mr. Sonic doesn't seem to like this very much." Everyone turned to see the blue hedgehog glancing at the surface of the water with nervous, frightened eyes and had arm floaties strapped around his shoulders.

"Don't worry." Tails said to the rabbit. "Sonic'll be fine."

"He better not have another nervous breakdown." Knuckles growled. Just then, Silver's fishing poll jerked forward.

"Guys! I gotta bite!" The white hedgehog shouted in excitement. Everyone else watched in anticipation as he tried to reel it in. But Silver struggled to do so, as the fish was very strong. "What ever it is, it's a big one!" He exclaimed.

Both Knuckles and Mighty decided to help him out and the three were each pulling back on the poll. Then, whatever had the fishing line finally flew out of the water and revealed to actually be Vector. Everyone took that half second to stare up at the crocodile in silence.

"...Vector?" Espio finally said and the crocodile landed on top of all of them. The impact caused the S. S. Marine to jerk the empty end (where Sonic sat) up and have the hedgehog fly right out and into the water.

Sonic's head broke the surface and he began to flail in panic. "Tails, you lied!" He shouted. "These floated don't work!" He sank back under the water and disappeared, leaving nothing but bubbles. Back on the boat, Amy's head poked out from underneath Vector.

"Sonic!" She shouted in panic. Mighty then lifted up the crocodile and stood over everyone.

"Don't worry, I got him!" He said and ran forward, stepping on both Shadow and Knuckles, and let Vector fall on them again. Mighty stood on the edge of the boat and dived into the water.

Everyone watched the edge silently. After a few moments, Sonic was thrown onto the S. S. Marine and lay still on the floor. Mighty jumped back on and kneeled down next to the unconscious hedgehog.

"Sonic! Sonic! Speak!" He said, shaking him. When Sonic didn't respond, Mighty rolled him on his back and stood over him. "I gotta perform CPR!"

Sonic, however, finally stirred and blinked open his eyes, which went wide when he saw the armadillo above him take a deep breath and lean down. "No! NO! I'M FINE-"

Meanwhile, everyone watched as Mighty performed CPR while Sonic tried to struggle to get away. They were all stunned and silent to see this and as the scene played through, Blaze covered Cream's eyes to avert her gaze from it.

**And that's why they should've bought fish at a store instead. I think this one is know the longest chapter, and so far my favorite! XD Thank you all for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


	33. Armadillo Fact 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fact! Enjoy! **

Armadillo Fact #3

_Fact: Armadillos can sleep up to 16 to 18 hours per day. _

"Mighty!" Vector shouted and banged on a bedroom door. "We have a case that we need to cover today. If ya wanna be a part of this detective agency, ya have to get your armored behind moving!"

No response came from the armadillo as the Chaotix waited by his room. "What the heck is he doing in there?" Vector asked in annoyance. He opened the door and the three peeked in to see Mighty fast asleep on his bed.

"He's still asleep." Espio stated.

"I can see that, Espio." Vector muttered then sighed. "Charmy, do your thing." The bee saluted and flew into the room and hovered over the sleeping armadillo. Charmy began to poke him repeatedly on the nose.

"Mighty. Mighty. Mighty. Mighty. Mighty. Mighty. Mighty. Mighty. Mighty..." He said over and over. Mighty scrunched his face in annoyance and swatted the bee's hand away.

"Five more minutes, Mom..." He mumbled and turned and pulled the covers over his head. Back at the door, Vector face-palmed and Espio only shook his head.

"Let's just go without him. He'll wake soon and catch up with us." The chameleon suggested.

"Okay." The crocodile replied. With that, the trio left.

**(Page Break) **

"I can't believe Mighty flaked on us!" Vector shouted with anger as the trio walked home. "We almost had the culprit and we could've used one of Mighty's digging traps to catch him. But since that good-for-nothing armadillo didn't show up, we didn't!"

"Calm down, Vector." Espio said calmly. "It's not like this is the first time we failed a case."

"Still..." Vector growled. They finally reached their house and the crocodile slammed he door open. "Mighty!" He shouted. Silence was the response he got. The trio put on confused looks and walked in.

Vector approached Mighty's room and looked inside. The armadillo was still knocked out on his bed. "He's still asleep?!" The crocodile shouted in disbelief. "How can he still be asleep?!"

Just then, Mighty's eyes blinked open and he yawned and stretched. "Morning, Vector." He said in a slurred tone, even though the sun was going down. "What I miss?"

**This proves that armadillos aren't exactly the most reliable animals. Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon. See ya!**


	34. Hawk Fact 1

**Hey guys! I really do apologize for the delay. I had to get some things together for another story of mine, and now that I somewhat did, I'm back here! So, here's the next chapter and now we'll be moving on to hawks! Enjoy! **

Hawk Fact #1

_Fact: Hawks are opportunistic eaters. They eat whenever they find food._

Wave and Storm trudged down the street, the swallow having a look of annoyance plastered on her face while the albatross just looked confused. As they walked, Jet was running all over the place excitedly.

Apparently, the trio was moving through a part of town where there were food stands all over the place. From dirty looking taco trucks to ice cream stands, there was food everywhere. Seeing this, Jet all of a sudden went into hungry mode and was running around, going from stand-to-stand and getting every thing of food that they had. The funny thing was, he was nowhere even near being hungry before they arrived on the street.

Wave and Storm continued to walk until they decided to stop and watch their friend. The hawk had just left a vending machine and was scarfing down a bag of potato chips. "Um, should we do something about this?" Storm finally decided to ask.

"Just...let nature do it's thing." Wave mumbled in reply. Just then, an ice cream drove down the street and past the trio. Jet stopped mid chew and watched it as it went down.

"ICE CREAM!" He shouted excitedly. He then shoved the rest of his chips in his mouth and quickly hopped on his board and flew after it. Wave and Storm watched him give chase of the truck until the swallowed sighed.

"If he get's health issues, I'm not paying for his medical bill." She muttered.

**Remember, hide your snacks and sweets. Jet will find them...Also, this is why hawks wouldn't be the best choice to take to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Thank you guys for reading! The next fact will be up soon! See ya!**


End file.
